His Mione
by daddyron404
Summary: Just a little after the battle drabble. FLUFFY


His Mione

**I have been thinking about the whole mini-movie thing and if it does have some romione goodness than this is what I think it should have. I have run this scene through my head and it defiantly seems like something that would have happened if after the battle. I know I have written like 3 stories already about after the battle, but these really are my favourite ones to write and read. Enjoy!:) **

**Oh and I am defiantly not JK**

* * *

Rain. It was one of the most soothing noises in Ron's opinion. He listened to it with closed eyes, lying on his bed. He pretended that he was outside. He pretended that the rain was washing over his skin cleansing it. Cleansing away all of the war memories and negative thoughts of lost lives. One of which included his brother. He choked back the tears he felt beginning to pool behind his closed eyelids, as he didn't want to cry anymore. He was tired of crying. He had cried enough the day before.

Today was different though, because today was the first day of freedom. Freedom that allowed any witch or wizard to walk out onto the street and not be questioned of their blood status. This made him feel even more relieved because it wasn't his blood status he was worried about, it was Hermione's.

It frustrated him how someone as brilliant as her could be categorized so low down in respect to people that she could run circles around in knowledge. It would be different now though. Now that Voldemort was gone, and his name could be spoken freely without fear.

The thought of Hermione made him feel the need to be with her. She had be amazing yesterday helping him and his family get settled back at the burrow, and making sure all the washing was done.

He opened his eyes no longer at peace. He needed to know she was safe. He quietly got out of bed and made his way to the door trying his best not to wake Harry, because he more than anyone deserved to sleep in. He tiptoed down the hall to Ginny's room. He cracked the door open slightly peering into his baby sisters room in search for his girlfriend.

He found her bed made and untouched. This confused him a bit, but mostly worried him. '_She must be up already then'_ he thought. Still on his search, he made his way down the crooked, creaky steps, held up by magic. The kitchen was empty, but he could see a pot of tea that had gone cold a long time ago, on the counter.

He turned the corner into the living room to see a bushy mass of something brown sticking out off the edge on the couch. His heart melted a bit when he saw her fast asleep on the couch, a blanket half strewn on her and half on the floor. Her hand was limply clutching an open book. The cover of the book read _Cooking For Dummies._ This made him laugh, and fall in love with her a little more.

He knelt down behind the arm of the couch her head was resting on, and closed the book, placing it on the coffee table. He reached down to pull the blanket she was using up over her shoulders. Then cradling the sides of her head from behind with both hands, he softly pressed his lips to her forehead.

He stood up picking grabbing her half-full tea cup and taking it into the kitchen. He poured the substance into the sink before rinsing it. He then cast a warming charm on the teapot and poured himself a cup. He sat down at the table, and for the first time in almost a year, he looked at the weasley family clock. Everyone's head was pointing to home, except Fred's, which was still pointed at Hogwarts for that is where is body would remain until they brought him back to be buried at the burrow. The face on the hand of Fred Weasley was unmoving, and his eyes were closed. Ron felt sad for a moment before someone else entered the kitchen.

He looked up to see his other best friend with unruly black hair. Harry gave Ron a slight smile and moved to pour himself a cup of tea as well.

"Hermione up?" asked Harry, being the first one to break the silence of the new day.

"Yeah, she's in the living room asleep. Reckon she fell asleep there," said Ron watching Harry pull out the chair across from him and sit down.

"Well at least she is getting some sleep," mumbled Harry. Ron just nodded in response, and the pair lapsed back into a comfortable silence.

They just sat there drinking tea and listening to the patter of rain on the windows and roof, with thunder rumbling in the distance. Ten or so minutes later an exhausted Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen.

"Oh you two are up, and it is only 7:30" she asked trying to keep her mind away from Fred.

"Couldn't sleep," sad Ron. She just gave the two a sad smile and kissed them both on the cheek, before moving to the fridge to start breakfast.

Potts and pans began to clatter, and the silence was broken. Ron stood up to put his empty cup in the sink, and when he turned around he saw the tired, but still beautiful face of his girlfriend.

"Morning love," he said gently wrapping his arms around her waist, as hers went around his neck. Ron hugged her tight, lifting her of her feet.

"You sleep alright?" he asked returning her feet to the ground, but not releasing her.

"Kinda," she mumbled, gripping his neck tighter. He rubbed his hands up and down her back lightly as they still remained locked in a tight embrace.

"OI! No PDA in the kitchen," said someone from the door trying to lighten up the mood. They broke apart to see Ginny standing there with a smile on her face, but it did not fully reach her eyes.

Ron and Hermione broke apart clearly oblivious before to Harry and Mrs. Weasley facing the other way.

"Right sorry," mumbled Hermione embarrassed.

"Ginny leave them alone," scolded Mrs. Weasley with humor, clearly happy that her son had finally gotten the girl he loves. Everyone snickered a bit before going about to help with breakfast.

Everyone had eventually sat down and they all ate breakfast mostly in silence, aside from Mrs. Weasley listing of all the chores that had to be done that day. After breakfast everyone left except for Hermione who had taken it upon herself to clear the table and do the dishes by hand. She was washing a pan when she let out a massive yawn.

"You look like you are going to fall asleep standing up," commented a voice from the doorway.

'Well I hope to maybe get all the chores done soon enough so I can take a quick nap," she said briefly looking at Ron before turning back to scraping egg off the pot.

"You could just use magic you know," he added moments later.

"I want to do it the way I used to Ron," she said in a slightly snarky voice.

"Just come lie with me. Please?" he said softly giving her his best innocent looks.

"Fine," she sighed putting the pot down and drying her hands.

He took her hand in his and lead her into the living room. He collapsed on the recliner and moved to one side patting the space he had just made for her. She took his offer sitting snugly beside him. He put one arm around her back and reclined them backwards so they were almost horizontal.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," she said snuggling her face into his neck.

"So I see you were reading _Cooking for Dummies_," he teased her, spotting the book on the coffee table.

She blushed and looked down at his chest. "Well I thought if I could learn how to cook better than I could help your mum some more of the cooking while she... you know... feels a bit better about...," he knew what she was trying to say, and immediately felt bad for teasing her.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry, that is very nice of you. Mum would love some help in the kitchen," he said bring his hand up to stroke her hair.

"Well considering I was rubbish at it when we were on the hunt and I tried to cook for us all," she said a bit glum.

"Hey," he said softly lifting her chin up to look at him with his finger. "You were amazing out there, taking care of me and Harry while we acted like a bunch of whiny children," he laughed a bit at the end.

She blushed again this time but was beaming as well at the compliment. She ruined the moment by yawning again.

"Sorry," she said.

"No, No, sleep love. I will tell mum you need a bit of a rest," he said wrapping his arm around her back more securely.

"Thanks Ron," she said, and he leaned down to give her a little peck on the lips.

"No problem Mione get some rest," And as an after thought he added "I love you."

"I love you too Ron," she said positively beaming at him.

She smiled and settled down against his chest comfortably tucking her arms close to her body on Ron's chest. Ron smiled as her eyes closed in exhaustion. She had done so much for his family in the past, that she was now really considered one of them.

He place a hand over her arm on his chest that read _M__udblood _and stroked it gently and lovingly with his thumb. No one would ever categorize her any lower than brilliant, as long as he was around, because he would protect her until the day he died. He would protect her because she was his Mione.

* * *

**Ha I liked that one considering it only took me like half an hour. So yeah this was just a little drabble I have been thinking about for awhile and so yeah here it is. Enjoy!;)**

**Read and Review**

**daddyron404**


End file.
